bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hile
Hile is an enthusiastic self-appointed Chronicler with an appetite for adventure. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Hile declares himself Chronicler and begins exploring the island. *Hile obtains a Volo Lutu Launcher. Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Hile gets lost in the Ko-Wahi drifts.First post with Hile **Hile is saved by Anhar. **Hile joins a group of Toa and Skakdi on a mysterious mission. **The group is disbanded and Hile leaves. *Chapter 2 **In Ta-Koro, Hile witnesses the attack by Vezok. **Hile joins Kirgan on a short mission to find the purpose of an ancient tablet, but it turns out fruitless. *Chapter 3 **In Le-Koro, Hile meets Anhar, who has turned evil and disguised himself as Jakura.Meeting Anhar disguised as Jakura **Hile journeys to the Fau swamp with him. **Hile finds out who Anhar really is and witnesses his battle against Varan.Anhar's revelation **Hile goes to Ko-Koro, and is shocked to find the village empty and damaged due to the Battle of Ko-Koro.Hile witnesses the destruction in Ko-Koro **Hile trues to go to Onu-Koro, but is prevented from doing so by a cave-in. **Returning to Ko-Koro, Hile teams up with Oreius and Korero as their Chronicler.Hile volunteers to chronicle Oreius and Korero's trials **Korero forcefully evacuates Hile to Ta-Koro via his Kanohi, despite Hile insisting on staying.Hile evacuated **In the Ta-Koro Magma Lounge, Hile meets fellow Ko-Matoran Dakku and a Lesterin named Venemi.Hile meets Dakku and Venemi **The three tour around Ta-Koro for a while and then join the Mangai Expedition. **Hile gives his dagger to Dakku.Hile gives Dakku his dagger **Hile talks with Corex in the Mangaia Catacombs.Hile meets Corex Biography Pre-BZPRPG Hile has traveled around Mata Nui as a self-appointed Chronicler of Ko-Koro. During his travels in Le-Koro, Hile got a Volo Lutu Launcher and grew very fond of it. Hile has become very skilled at using it while he traverses the island, looking for secrets and constantly annoying locals with his enthusiasm which is very uncommon for a Ko-Matoran. Journey to Le-Wahi At some point in time, Hile was traveling in the Wastes of Ko-Wahi and got lost. He was weak and dying when he was saved by a Toa named Anhar. The Toa was traveling with others, including a Skakdi and several. Although first mistaking them as enemies, Hile eventually joined them. Hile travelled with the group, uncovering their mysterious pasts and doing his best to help. They went to Onu-Koro to look for a missing Matoran. They then proceeded further to Ga-Koro. Although enthusiastic about the quest, Hile became suspicious of the people he was traveling with. His suspicions were confirmed when Arktizai told him that the Skakdi had evil plans. The group suddenly left for Le-Wahi, when Kordan claimed to have received a plea for help. In Le-Wahi the group met up with Eidolon, a mysterious Toa of Sonics. They also helped a Matoran named Tuli against a Tarakava. Miscenallenous adventures The group Hile was traveling with became inactive, forcing Hile to continue alone. He got lost in the Le-Wahi and remained so for months until finally finding his way to Ta-Koro. There he met a Matoran named Feran, who joined him. The two went to a local bar only to find Piraka Vezok and several of his downed opponents. Intrigued, Hile started to talk to him. Due to intervention of Surina, however, the Piraka left the pub, infuriating Hile. Outside, Hile met up with his old friend Kirgan and joined him in an effort to find the purpose of a stone tablet he had discovered. However, it turned out that the tablet had no importance. Struggle in the Swamp Months later, Hile was on a trip in Le-Koro, where he ran into a conflict between Juurok the trader and a Toa who introduced himself as Jakura, although he was actually Anhar in disguise. Juurok was trying to protect a stolen Kanohi that had belonged to Anhar's old friend who had been murdered. Hile helped Anhar catch Juurok and consult him about the mask, but they got few answers. Hile took Juurok to the Gukko force guards and joined Anhar, thinking he was Jakura, on his quest to find out how the mask had ended up in Juurok's hands. The duo left for the Fau swamp, where Anhar told about his past with a Skakdi named Mesonak and his current quest to track him down and kill him. On the way, he gave Hile a dagger to protect himself with in close combat. As they reached the swamp, they witnessed a swarm of Entropy Beetles devouring trees in their path. At the same time, they came face to face with Mesonak himself and began to fight him, even as a Toa of Gravity watched from the side. Anhar killed Mesonak, just when Varan arrived at the scene. It was then that "Jakura" admitted he was actually Anhar in disguise, but had turned evil. Anhar and Varan battled, and Anhar was defeated. Varan invited Hile to meet up with and join him in Onu-Koro, to which Hile agreed. Battle of Ko-Koro Wishing to visit home before going to Onu-Koro, Hile left for Ko-Koro, only to find it deserted and heavily damaged by the battle that was taking place. Hile tried to go to Onu-Koro to warn the Matoran of the danger, but was stopped by a cave-in. He returned to Ko-Koro and saw Oreius and Korero arrive. He then joined them, wishing to chronicle their struggle in order to save Ko-Koro. After watching Oreius evacuate the remaining Ko-Matoran, Hile insisted on staying with the Toa in order to be able to chronicle the upcoming battle. Despite this, Korero forcefully used his Kanohi to take Hile to Ta-Koro in an instant, evacuating him, and then returning without him. Frustrated, Hile began walking around Ta-Koro deep in thought. Dakku and Venemi Hile went to the Magma Lounge for a drink and met fellow Ko-Matoran Dakku, as well as a Lesterin named Venemi. They talked about the battle of Ko-Koro and then decided to go around a tour in Ta-Koro, visiting spots such as the Ta-Koro Kolhii Stadium and Vakama's Hut. Eventually, their attention was drawn to a hut where beings were being recruited on a mission to explore the Mangai Volcano. Personality and Traits Hile is a very untypical Ko-Matoran. He is enthusiastic and curious and often manages to annoy those around him. Hile is also brave, even foolhardily so at times. He can sometimes be a bit self-centered when it comes to choosing priorities, but does feel empathy and helps those in need. Being a Ko-Matoran grants Hile natural resistance to ice and cold temperatures. For the same reason he is also weaker in hot environments. Tools Hile carries with him a Volo Lutu Launcher he got from Le-Koro long ago. He has learned to use it well and prefers it as his primary tool in both exploration and battle. During his travels with Anhar, Hile was also given a dagger made out of the fang of a Rahi. The handle is covered in leather. Hile uses the dagger to defend himself when the Volo Lutu launcher does not suffice. Relationships Allies *Arktizai: Hile isn't sure if he can trust Arktizai, but shares his suspicions of Kordan's true nature. *Kirgan: The two are long-time friends. *Feran: Hile and Feran immediately began friends upon meeting. *Xaron: Allies through Kirgan. *Sulkua: Allies through Kirgan. *Azthran: Allies through Kirgan. *Shadd: Allies through Kirgan. *Varan: Mutual enemy Anhar *Oreius: Hile has deep respect for the Toa Maru *Korero: Although mad at him for forcefully evacuating him, Hile respects the Toa of Air. *Dakku: Met in Ta-Koro, friendly relations. *Venemi: Met in Ta-Koro, formally friendly. Complicated *Kordan: Complicated. Hile doesn't trust Kordan, but is ready to aid him in order to learn more about him. *Eidolon: Suspicion. *Vezok: Nor an ally nor an enemy. Just curiosity. Enemies *Surina: Deep hatred for intervention with his interview with Vezok. *Anhar: While originally allies, Anhar became evil and thus Hile's enemy. Quotes Trivia *Hile's mask, Arthron, was randomly selected for him. *Le-Wahi is Hile's favorite region to visit. External links *Hile's profile on the BZPRPG Profile pages Reference posts Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Main Six Category:Characters Category:Chroniclers Category:Neutral Good